Rest (Traducción en Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: [Secuela de Useless] Años después de la guerra, Spike observa como Twilight muere lentamente de cáncer frente a él y se prepara para un futuro sin ella. (Traducción del Fanfic escrito y publicado por Rated Ponystar en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Rated Ponystar / This story was written by Rated Ponystar**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 344486/ rest**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Twilight ha sufrido por tanto tiempo. La he visto perder a sus amigas, su familia, su inocencia y más a causa de la guerra que tuvimos contra la humanidad. Desde la rendición, ella ha pasado cada momento de vigilia intentando ganar tanto su redención como la de Equestria por nuestros pecados contra los humanos. Ahora que finalmente lo ha hecho, está dispuesta a descansar por fin.

Ojala no fuera la última vez.

Basado en "The Conversion Bureau" ("Las Oficinas de Conversión")

* * *

 **El Descanso Final**

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, solía mirar al reflejo del pequeño bebé dragón que me miraba de vuelta. Siempre me decía que algún día crecería y sería fuerte, valiente y elegante. Lo suficientemente fuerte para ir de aventuras con mis amigas y derrotar a cualquiera que las lastimara. Valiente hasta el punto donde todos los caballeros y héroes serian avergonzados. Más elegante que cualquier príncipe para que Rarity pudiera verme no como un bebe dragón, sino como alguien que se preocupa por ella y quería su pezuña con amor y compasión en su corazón. A menudo me imaginaba lo que mi viejo yo me diría si pudiéramos hablar a través de los espejos.

Ahora que he crecido, le hubiera dicho al Spike del pasado muchas cosas.

Sobre todo que su vida no iba a terminar como él quería.

No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a mis amigas, de los cuales la mayoría están muertas. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para decir mi opinión a Twilight de cómo no aprobaba lo que estábamos haciendo a los humanos por el miedo de decepcionarla. ¿Elegante? ¿A quién le importa? Podría ser el más apuesto dragón del mundo, aunque sólo sea porque todos los demás dragones están muertos.

Mirando en el espejo, cerré mis ojos y me di la vuelta con un gruñido, mirando por mi habitación, una habitación que una vez fue de la Princesa Luna, en el reconstruido palacio. Después de que murió en la Batalla de Jerusalén, Celestia ordenó que la habitación fuera sellada y que nunca volviera abrirse. A nadie le importó lo que demandara esa perra del sol después de que sus crímenes salieron a la luz. Todo el lugar fue saqueado y limpiado de todos los objetos de valor por ponis desesperados que no les importaba más trabajar en el palacio de las princesas que convirtieron toda su especie en monstruos. No es que importara desde que Twilight planeó en reconstruir el castillo de todos modos después de que hubiera hecho la paz.

No era tan alto o tan grande como el anterior hogar de la Familia Real, principalmente porque Twilight quería usar la mayor parte del Tesoro Real para reconstruir Equestria, pero todavía era lo suficientemente real como para servir como un lugar de gobierno; por lo menos hasta que el Edificio del Congreso fuera construido a través de la ciudad para el nuevo Senado. Era difícil elegir la forma de gobierno que Equestria iba a seguir ya que Twilight no tenía planes de continuar la monarquía después de su muerte. Mientras que yo era técnicamente adoptado por Twilight, yo no estaba preparado para gobernar una nación. No, cuando Twilight muriera sería la República Equestriana en lugar del Reino de Equestria.

Salí de mi habitación e hice mi camino por el pasillo, saludando con mi cabeza al personal poni y a los soldados humanos que estaban en atención para cualquier amenaza. Aunque los Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana habían desaparecido, todavía quedaban unos que estaban en contra de la rendición de Equestria. Estos, los pocos que habían, estaban escondiéndose en lugares remotos, pero al final se desplegarían. Me había acostumbrado a los soldados humanos desde que Equestria no se le permitía un ejército hasta que las Naciones Unidas lo considerara; lo más probable es que cuando la próxima generación crezca lo suficiente como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Todavía teníamos fuerzas policiacas en las ciudades, de las que sobrevivieron la invasión o que fueron reconstruidas, pero eso era. No había guardias, ni militares, ni siquiera una milicia.

La mayoría ni siquiera se quejó. Después de muchos años de guerra, todos solos querían paz; no importaba si ellos perdieron.

Pronto me encontré en frente de dos grandes puertas purpuras con la cutie mark de Twilight en ellas. Dando un suspiro, toqué la puerta antes de abrirla. Con una sonrisa triste, miré a la que ha sido mi madre, hermana, profesora y mejor amiga al mismo tiempo.

 **"** **Hola Spike."** Ella murmuró débilmente mientras ella miraba su libro. La única luz venia del sol a través de la ventana de cristal que iluminaba su cama.

Me senté a su lado en la misma silla que me sentaba cada día desde hace un año o más. **"Te ves un poco mejor."**

Ella se rió entre dientes. **"No, no lo estoy."**

La verdad era que ella se veía tan bien como uno podía estar cuando muere de cáncer. A pesar de ser de cincuenta y… estar muriendo… ella estaba bien. Tenía el pelo más gris y parecía más vieja con un tono mucho más pálido de piel, pero todavía tenía la misma bondad en sus ojos. La misma bondad a la que me mantuve leal después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Cuando aprendí de lo que Celestia había hecho, cuando aprendí de lo que le ha pasado a mi especie, sólo quería quemar todo a mi alrededor. Twilight percibió esto ya que me dio un pequeño bosque donde desatar mi enojo. Lo destruí en un solo día, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar el dolor en mi corazón. Incluso ahora, todavía no es suficiente.

No fue el hecho de que Celestia matara a todas las especies de Equestria lo que más me molestó. No era el hecho de que cuando falleciera, cientos o miles de años a partir de ahora, no habrá más dragones. Era el hecho de que nunca seré capaz de llevar el legado de mi especie. Nunca supe lo que significaba _ser_ realmente un dragón. Fui criado por ponis y la cultura, estilo de vida, historia y conocimiento de los dragones eran desconocidos para ellos. No sabía nada sobre mi especie, y ahora que soy el último, no puedo llevar nada de ellos mientras viva. No puedo contar sus historias con orgullo, no puedo hacer que las leyendas de mi especie sean recordadas y ni siquiera puedo llorar por todas sus muertes como lo hicieron los dragones.

Soy un dragón que no sabe nada de ser un dragón aparte de respirar fuego y comer gemas. Eso es lo que Celestia tomó de mí. Por eso el dolor en mi corazón nunca puede detenerse.

Deje de pensar en ello para centrarme en Twilight. **"¿Qué estabas leyendo?"**

 **"** **Walden por Henry David Thoreau."** Respondió Twilight mostrándome la portada. **"Es muy bueno. Sabes, la mejor cosa de no tener que gobernar más es que tengo tiempo para leer literatura humana. Es tan increíble y diferente que me siento como que soy una potranca descubriendo nuevos libros de nuevo. Me encantan las obras de Aristóteles, Dickens y Doyle."**

Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo. La literatura humana siempre fue más emocionante y fluyó un poco mejor que la literatura poni. Personalmente, me gusta Tolkien, Rowling y Clancy. **"¿Hay algo que quieras hacer o hablar hoy?"** Pregunté inclinándome hacia adelante.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa. **"¿Recuerdas cuando Fluttershy y su familia vinieron? Feathershy me preguntó si quería confesarle mis pecados, ya que a él era un sacerdote católico y todo. Y acepté."**

 **"** **¿Enserio? Pero tú no crees en el Dios Cristiano. O a algún dios."** Le dije con una ceja levantada.

 **"** **No lo hago, pero creo que solo quería hacerle feliz mientras al mismo tiempo tener un plan de respaldo si resulta que hay un dios."** Twilight pausó y miró fuera de la ventana. **"¿Qué piensas que nos pasa cuando morimos, Spike?"**

Suspiré. Iba a ser una de esas discusiones de nuevo. Si fuera alguien más no me molestaría, pero hablando sobre la muerte, o cualquier cosa relacionada, solo me recordaba que algún día, un día pronto, Twilight iba a morir. Oficialmente, Twilight había contraído cáncer después de finalmente encontrar una cura para la Poción de Conversión. En verdad, para la ira de todos los que nos preocupábamos por ella, lo tenía hace dos años, pero rechazó el tratamiento para poder centrarse en la cura. Cuándo discutí con ella sobre ello, ella solo respondía, **"Estaba cumpliendo una promesa a una vieja amiga…"** y lo dejaba así.

Si ella hubiera recibido el tratamiento antes, podría haberlo curado, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Todo lo que ella quería era pasar sus últimos días en paz. Equestria ya no la necesitaba. Ella ha cumplido su promesa de reparar los errores de Celestia y curar a los humanos que convertimos a cómo eran antes. Después de muchos años, los Renacidos eran humanos otra vez. Después de toda la lucha, el dolor y la pérdida que se produjeron desde el momento en que llegamos a la Tierra hasta que la cura fuera hecha, Twilight estaba lista para simplemente descansar y esperar a morir.

Ya que ella estaba esperando por una respuesta, le di una. **"Honestamente, no lo sé."**

 **"** **He mirado unos cuantos libros sobre tales teorías, ambos de humanos y ponis."** Dijo Twilight apoyándose contra su almohada. **"Ninguno de ellos realmente da una respuesta o que al menos uno que tenga un razonamiento lógico. Supongo que es por eso que lo llaman fe."** Ella me miró. **"¿Crees en un dios, Spike?"**

 **"…** **no en el sentido normal."** Respondí. **"No creo que haya un señor con una barba blanca que nos mira, pero creo que hay algo responsable por todo. Algo que hace que la vida siga adelante, incluso después de la muerte. No creo que haya ni un cielo ni un infierno, pero tampoco creo que termine en nada. Yo creo que sigue, pero de una manera que no entendemos. ¿Y tú?"**

 **"…** **no creo que haya algo."** Susurró Twilight cerrando sus ojos. **"Por tanto que quiera creer que haya algo, por tanto que quiera pensar que podré ver a mis amigas o familia de nuevo… el lado lógico de mí piensa que nada sucede después de la muerte. Moriré. El fin. Me fui para siempre."** Ella suspiró. **"Aunque, espero estar equivocada. De verdad lo espero."**

 **"…** **¿Estas asustada?"** Le pregunté mientras tomaba su pezuña y la apreté.

Por un largo rato, ella no respondió. Cuando finalmente habló, una sola palabra salió de su boca. Una palabra que cortó como un cuchillo.

 **"…** **Sí."**

* * *

Unos días después, fuimos visitados por unos invitados inesperados: Lyra y Flash Sentry. Mientras que había visto a Lyra unas cuantas veces desde que se volvió una Embajadora representando a Equestria ante la Naciones Unidas, era una sorpresa ver a su esposo aquí. Personalmente, no tenía nada en contra de Lyra, recordando aquellos días en Canterlot cuando ella, Twilight, Moondancer y las demás eran amigas en la escuela. Siempre que ella y Twilight interactuaban era siempre a un nivel profesional, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar el hecho de que las dos habían luchado previamente una a la otra con palabras, y más tarde con magia, antes de que Equestria se rindiera.

Sin embargo, si había un poni que no estaba feliz de ver, ese era Flash "Rompe Corazones" Sentry. Estaba vestido en su uniforme militar diseñada por humanos y captó mi mirada antes de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse lo más estoicamente posible. Una parte de él parecía asustado, pero supongo que fue porque la última vez que hablamos le dije que quemaría sus huesos a cenizas si alguna vez lo volviera a ver.

 **"** **Hola, Spike."** Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa mientras que Flash solo asintió.

Le asentí de vuelta antes de darle una sonrisa a Lyra. **"Es bueno verte, Lyra. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?"**

 **"** **Esperando a otro nieto."** Dijo Lyra con una risita. **"Mimarlos es tan divertido, además vuelve a mis hijos locos cuando lo hago."** Ella luego frunció el ceño y miró a las puertas cerradas a la habitación de Twilight. **"¿Cuánto le queda?"**

 **"** **No mucho."** Susurré.

 **"** **He venido a hablar con ella. No sobre política sólo… sobre nosotras…"**

Asentí antes de ver a Flash. **"Tú espera aquí."**

 **"** **Spike, yo-"**

 **"** **No, si ella quiere hablar contigo, ella lo dirá. Por ahora, espera aquí."** Gruñí, lo cual hizo que se encogiera un poco, pero él suspiró y retrocedió.

Abrí la puerta y dejé a Lyra entrar conmigo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Twilight parecía haber terminado de comer su almuerzo cuando se dio cuenta que teníamos una invitada. Twilight, para mi sorpresa, sonrió y saludó. **"Hola, Lyra."**

 **"** **Hola, Twilight."** Susurró Lyra mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el asiento en el que normalmente me sentaba. **"Puedo ver que finalmente empezó a meterse algo de gris en tu melena como yo."**

 **"** **Creo que el gris te queda mejor."** Dijo Twilight.

 **"** **Si, pero prefiero mi antiguo color. Realmente destacaba."** Dijo Lyra, aislando su melena un poco. Ella tomó un profundo suspiro antes de mirar a Twilight con una sonrisa. **"Así que, ¿Lista para ir a dormir por última vez?"**

 **"** **Incluso cuando estoy muriendo, no das rodeo a las cosas."** Dijo Twilight agitando su cabeza. **"Siempre al punto."**

 **"** **Si, bueno."** Lyra sonrió. **"Es solo parte de mi encanto."**

Los tres de nosotros reímos de esto y por un segundo parecía que los largos argumentos, peleas y las batallas en las que estábamos involucrados hace mucho tiempo eran sólo recuerdos. Lyra pronto se calmó antes de recostarse contra la silla mientras que Twilight se levantaba lentamente y se inclinó hacia adelante. Por un momento, hubo silencio entre nosotros. Por años había sido argumentos, batallas o simplemente políticas cuando las dos estaban en una habitación. De antiguas amigas, a estar en el mismo pueblo, a enemigas y ahora a buenas compañeras de trabajo. Lyra Heartstrings: La Rebelde, Lira de la Justicia, Heroína y Amiga de Todos los Humanos. Twilight Sparkle: La Última Princesa, Elemento de la Magia, Aprendiz de la Odia Humanos, Celestia.

Twilight fue la que habló primero. **"Tenías razón…"**

 **"** **Yeah."** Susurró Lyra antes de cruzar sus pezuñas. **"No voy a disculparme por lo que dije todos esos años. No voy a disculparme por mis protestas o por mi hostilidad absoluta. Y sumamente no me voy a disculpar por rebelarme. Lo que tú y las Princesas estaban haciendo estaba mal. Sólo deseaba que no se perdieran tantas vidas…"**

 **"** **Ojalá te hubiera escuchado en lugar de a ese monstruo que llame mi 'mentora' todo esos años."** Murmuró Twilight. **"Deseo que nunca hubiésemos dejado nuestro mundo."**

 **"** **¿Incluso si eso significaba que todos muriéramos de un sol en explosión?"** Preguntó Lyra con calma, lo que hizo que Twilight sacudiera la cabeza y me hiciera levantar una ceja.

 **"** **Espera, ¿Qué?"** Pregunté confundido.

 **"** **¿Cómo…?"** Preguntó Twilight incrédula.

 **"** **Enserio pensaste que las Naciones Unidas te dejarían a ti hablar con ella sin secretamente grabar lo que se dijo. ¿Eh?"** Preguntó Lyra con una sonrisa presumida. **"Ellos no confiaron en ti. No confiaba en ti. Sé lo que pasó en esa celda. Así como otros, pero no te preocupes. Las grabaciones fueron destruidas, y todos guardamos silencio. Nadie quiere arriesgar a que Celestia sea vista como una extremista con buenas intenciones."**

 **"** **Lo siento, pero estoy confundido."** Les dije.

 **"** **Te lo diré más tarde, Spike. Te lo prometo."** Twilight me susurró antes de centrarse en Lyra con una ceja levantada.

 **"** **¿Eso es todo lo que has venido a decirme?"** Preguntó Twilight.

 **"** **No."** Lyra suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. **"Sólo… Sólo quería supieras que te perdono."** Ella pausó por un momento. **"Por un largo tiempo, incluso después de que supieras lo horrible que era Celestia, todavía te odiaba. Tomó la muerte de los Luchadores por la Libertad Equestriana para hacerme comprender que has sufrido tanto como yo. Posiblemente más."**

 **"…** **Lo siento por Bon Bon."** Dijo Twilight cerrando sus ojos. **"Pero no lo siento por Sweetie Drops."**

 **"** **Sweetie Drops no era mi mejor amiga."** Susurró Lyra. **"Mi mejor amiga murió en Ponyville… Hasta pienso que Rainbow Dash y Applejack murieron en Ponyville junto con los demás. ¿Esos que murieron ahí? Ellas no eran tus amigas… No eran nuestras amigas."**

 **"** **Yeah."** Susurró Twilight antes de mirar por nuestra ventana. **"También te perdono. ¿Mo-Moondancer me perdo-?"**

 **"** **No."** Respondió Lyra con el ceño fruncido. **"Sólo… no, ella no lo hará…"**

 **"** **Ya veo."** Susurró Twilight antes de mirarla con una sonrisa triste. **"Tengo muchos recuerdos de mis amigas en Ponyville, pero me olvidé de los que tuve en Canterlot… ¿Podrías compartirlos conmigo?"**

Lyra procedió a hablar sobre la primera vez que se conocieron en la escuela y tomé eso como mi señal para dejarlas con el fin de dejarles tener un tiempo en privado. Seguía confundido a que se referían con lo de Celestia, pero eso no importa. Fuera lo que fuera, nada me haría perdonarla. Nada.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Flash seguía afuera esperando por su esposa. Yo solo suspiré incómodo antes de caminar junto a él y descansar mi espalda en la pared. Me aparté para no tener que mirarle, pero por supuesto abrió la boca.

 **"** **Estas actuando ridículo."** Dijo Flash, mirándome con una mirada enojada. **"Ya sé. Me odias haber roto el corazón de Twilight hace años. Me di cuenta desde el momento que tú, sus amigas y Shining Armor me amenazaron cuando dejé la Guardia Real."**

Seguía sin mirarle.

 **"** **¿Crees que fue fácil? La amaba, Spike. En serio lo hacía."** Flash gruñó mientras se movía hacia mí. **"Pero cuando vi lo que esa poción le hacía a los humanos… les estábamos tratando como si fueran una plaga que necesitaba ser eliminada. No podía estar con una poni que no solo tenía una pezuña en eso, ¡sino que también estuvo de** ** _acuerdo_** **!"**

 **"** **La heriste."** Susurré finalmente mirándole. **"Ella lloró durante un mes completo por lo que le hiciste. Tú eras al que ella siempre amó y la** ** _lastimaste_** **. Shining Armor y yo queríamos matarte ese día, pero no lo hicimos porque Twilight nos pidió que te dejáramos en paz. Créeme, quería encontrarme contigo en el campo de batalla cuando aprendimos que te uniste a los humanos porque esa era la excusa que necesitaba para matarte."**

 **"** **No quería golpearla…"** Susurró Flash bajando sus ojos en vergüenza. **"Sólo estaba… muy enojado… frustrado por lo ciega que era al sufrimiento que causábamos… no es excusa, lo sé… pero créeme cuando te digo que lamento lo que hice y que si pudiera cambiar ese momento en que mi pezuña golpeo su mejilla lo haría."**

 **"…** **lo que sea."** Susurré. No me importaba su excusa. No me importaba su razonamiento. No me importaba si él estaba en lo cierto sobre los humanos. _Cualquiera_ que golpeé a mi hermana es escoria en mis libros.

Pasaron las horas, afortunadamente permaneció en silencio. Cerca de la hora de la cena, las puertas se abrieron y salió Lyra con una sonrisa triste. **"Terminamos."**

Asentí a Lyra mientras ella y Flash caminaban por el pasillo con un pequeño adiós. Lentamente caminé adentro donde Twilight estaba mirando a la ventana. **"Flash estaba aquí, ¿verdad?"**

 **"** **Sí."** Le respondí mientras me sentaba y sostuve su pezuña.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras la apretaba.

* * *

 **"** **¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!"** Grité en furia mientras golpeaba mi puño contra la pared. Seguí maldiciendo mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Fue sólo lo poco de control que tuve que me impidió liberar mi flama y quemar mi habitación.

Otro ataque de tos.

Otro día cerca de lo inevitable.

Otro momento en el que temía escuchar que Twilight acababa de morir.

Eventualmente, mi energía se agotó en golpear la pared y fue reemplazado por sólo sentarme en el suelo llorando. Soy muy patético. Incluso después de todo lo que he visto y hecho desde la guerra aún seguía siendo un bebé llorón. Odiaba todo en ese momento. Todo, desde el cáncer a Celestia hasta a Twilight por rechazar el tratamiento durante tanto tiempo. A joder la poción, que podría haber arreglado con tiempo. A joder esa estúpida promesa a Celestia, ella no tenía derecho a mantener nada después de que Celestia mantuvo en secreto la verdadera razón de por la qué nos mudamos a la Tierra.

A joder… todo.

Apoyé mi cabeza hacia atrás y sequé mis lágrimas con mis garras. **"No quiero que muera… por favor cualquier dios allá arriba no la dejes morir… no me dejes estar solo…"**

 **"** **Oh, ¿Así que no cuento como parte de tus mejores amigos?"** Preguntó una voz en el aire que me asustó un poco, pero pronto me calmé porque sólo había un ser que podía hacer eso. Efectivamente, una tele-transportación y Discord estaba delante de mí con una caja de pañuelos… aunque el por qué tenían a Bugs Bunny en las hojas estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Pero bueno, es Discord.

 **"** **No somos exactamente mejores amigos."** Susurré mientras me levantaba y tomaba uno de los pañuelos para secarme los ojos. **"No es como que necesitaras uno, ya que cada humano quiere ser amigos contigo."**

 **"** **Cierto, creo que puedo decir con seguridad que tengo a todos los humanos en la Tierra agregados como amigos en Facebook."** Dijo Discord mientras sacaba un teléfono, mostrando una gran cantidad de seguidores que pasaban de un billón. La cosa era, que podía creer que era verdad considerando que Discord era uno de los aliados clave que ayudó a luchar contra Celestia cuando Fluttershy se fue al lado de la humanidad.

A pesar de que sus poderes ya no eran tan fuertes como lo eran al llegar a esta dimensión, Discord resultó ser más que un rival a Twilight, Celestia y Luna en las batallas que se desencadenaron contra nosotros. También fue el único que activamente atacó a Equestria antes de que la barrera cayera, causando el caos que pudo. Él nunca mató a nadie, pero nos distraía y saboteaba lo suficiente para ayudar a la humanidad tener una mejor oportunidad contra nosotros.

Era irónico que Discord, odiado por Equestria, fuera amado por la humanidad. Aun después de la guerra, fue aclamado como un héroe.

 **"** **No deberías estar celebrando con la hija del presidente o algo así."** Dije mientras me dirigía a la cama y me desplomé en ella.

 **"** **Ugh, por favor. Me gustan los premios como el próximo espíritu del caos, pero si me dan otro premio nacional, juro que le daré vida y le haré pisotear Tokio. Puede que necesite unos días de descanso después de eso, pero valdría la pena."** Dijo Discord antes de invocar una silla y sentarse en ella. **"Honestamente, no es como si hubiera salvado el mundo solo."**

Resoplé. **"No, es sólo que tu sangre fue la clave para finalmente terminar la cura para la Poción de Conversión."** Sinceramente tuve que admitir que todos nosotros debíamos haber visto eso venir. La sangre de Celestia era el único componente que Twilight tenía problemas para hacer la cura. Tenía sentido que su opuesto en todo era el quien tenía la solución al problema.

 **"** **Si tan solo Celly pudiera ver esto, oh daría mis años restantes para ver su cara."** Discord se rió entre dientes.

 **"** **Sinceramente, ella no lo tomó bien cuando te uniste a la humanidad."** Le dije, recordando oírla maldecir por primera vez. **"¿Por qué ayudaste a la humanidad, Discord? ¿En verdad fue sólo por Fluttershy? Siempre me he preguntado."**

Discord sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos, invocando un globo terráqueo. **"Supongo que debe parecer fuera de carácter para mi ayudar a un montón de criaturas al azar. La verdad era que no me preocupaba por los humanos al inicio. Solo decidí unirme a su lado porque lancé una moneda."**

 **"** **¿Tu… decidiste ayudar a la humanidad porque lanzaste una moneda?"** Le pregunté incrédulo.

 **"** **¡Exacto!"** Discord dijo alegremente, invocando un penique gigante con su cabeza de un lado y lo que parecía ser el trasero de Celestia en el otro; aunque parecía más grande que de costumbre. **"Si era cara, ayudaría a los humanos. Si era sello, ayudaría a los ponis. Salió sello."**

 **"** **Entonces… ¿Por qué ayudaste a los humanos?"** Pregunté.

 **"** **Porque decidí antes de lanzar que el quién fuera el ganador haría lo opuesto sólo por los lols"** Discord se rió entre dientes antes de hacer desaparecer el penique y hacer girar el globo terráqueo. **"Pero estoy feliz de que ayudé a los humanos. No porque ellos casi me adoran como un dios viviente por todo lo que he hecho por ellos, sino porque ellos son las criaturas más caóticas que he visto. Son tan diferentes unos de otros y hacen cosas increíbles. Pueden ser estúpidos e inteligentes al mismo tiempo. Buenos y malvados. Movidos por la lógica y la emoción. Pueden inventar, crear y soñar cosas como las que ni siquiera he pensado, y eso que soy el Caos mismo."** Él lanzo el globo terráqueo dentro de una canasta de baloncesto que no estaba allí anteriormente. **"En pocas palabras, los humanos son caóticos. ¿Cómo no puedo amar a una especie que tiene cosas tan increíbles y desordenadas como Twitter?"**

Me sonrió un poco antes de aclararse la garganta. **"Pero volvamos al tema a mano. Sabes que no estarás solo cuando ella muera, Spike."**

Cerré mis ojos y gruñí. **"Ella es la última de mi familia, Discord."**

 **"** **¿Qué hay de Fluttershy? ¿Sus hijos? ¿Ellos no son tu familia?"**

 **"** **Y también morirán algún día. ¡Soy un dragón, por si decidiste jugar dados con tus ojos otra vez!"** Me levanté y pisoteé mi camino hacia la ventana donde miré hacia abajo y vi sólo a ponis y humanos. **"¡Voy a vivir por cientos, sino miles de años! Mil años viendo como ponis y humanos viven y mueren mientras estoy aquí en este planeta sin nadie que viva más que yo. ¡Incluso tú dijiste que morirías un día dentro de unos cien años, pero no yo! ¡No a menos que me suicide y le prometí a Twilight que no lo haría!"**

Apreté los dientes mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. **"Estaré solo. Eso es lo que más me asusta. He perdido a la mayoría de mis amigos, a la mayoría de los que me importan y a toda mi especie. Prefiero morir ahora que vivir solo…"**

 **"…** **¿Así que vas a renunciar a la vida?"** Preguntó Discord indiferente.

Me di la vuelta y le gruñí. **"¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!"**

 **"** **Haz lo que estoy haciendo."**

Resoplé. **"¿Qué? ¿Ir y glorificar en mi grandeza?"**

 **"** **Muy gracioso, pero iba a decir otra cosa."** Discord chasqueó sus dedos y conjuró un vaso de vino. **"Déjame preguntarte algo. Todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que Equestria llegó a la Tierra desde la Oficia de Conversión a la guerra misma y sus consecuencias. Todo ha cambiado tanto para la humanidad como para los ponis. Y continuará haciéndolo durante los próximos cien años. Obviamente, a medida que pasa el tiempo, algunas partes de la historia se perderán y las lecciones serán olvidadas."** Discord tomó un pequeño sorbo de su vino mientras yo lentamente lo miraba de nuevo. **"Los libros de historia son escritos por los vencedores, y a veces los detalles más pequeños, pero importantes, son olvidados. Principalmente debido porque los que los que lo vivieron ya no están. Sin embargo, los dos vivimos mucho más tiempo. Vivirás más tiempo que yo, eso hace que la tarea sea aún más importante para ti."**

 **"…** **¿Quieres que le recuerde a todo el mundo lo que se perdió?"** Le pregunté.

 **"** **Quiero que seas tú el que cuente la historia de todos."** Respondió Discord, tomando otro sorbo. **"De Twilight. De Celestia. De Luna. De tus amigas. De esos que perdieron. De esos que ganaron. De esos que murieron. Todas las historias que están llenas de actuales hechos en lugar de lo que los historiadores escribirán. Probablemente algo Pro-humano o algo así."**

 **"** **Bueno, somos los malos."** Murmuré, sombríamente. **"¿Las tumbas llenas de esos que matamos? ¿Las ciudades que ahora no existen? ¿Los miles en terapia o que se suicidaron por el trauma que tuvieron al ser convertidos en ponis y en humanos de nuevo? Incluso si le dijéramos al mundo que Celestia lo hizo para que sobreviviéramos del apocalipsis en nuestro mundo dudo que a muchos les importe."**

 **"** **Entonces asegúrate de que no ocurra de nuevo."** Dijo Discord terminando de beber el vaso. **"Asegúrate que los ponis y los humanos aprendan de esto. Enséñales. Enséñales a crecer y a aprender. Haz que se den cuenta que en lo profundo, los humanos y los ponis son iguales. Enséñales las lecciones que Twilight y sus amigas predicaron, pero fallaron en seguirlos cuando llegó a esto. Enséñales a construir un nuevo mundo."**

No dije nada. Solo cerré mis ojos y pensé en ello. Un mundo donde humanos y ponis podían vivir lado a lado. Todavía había humanos y ponis por ahí que enseñarían a sus hijos a odiar. La idea de que había otros que querían más caos después de toda la paz que luchamos por construir. La paz por la que Twilight casi se suicidó.

 **"…** **Gracias."** Le susurré a Discord mientras una sensación de calma se apoderaba de mí, así como un fuego ardiente. No permitiría que este error ocurra de nuevo. Me aseguraría de que todas las vidas que fallecieron y sufrieron conocieran la verdad. Me aseguraré de que la historia no se repita y de que la paz por la que tanto luchamos no sea en vano.

 **"** **Sólo siendo un buen amigo. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy tarde para mi cameo en el próximo episodio del Doctor Who."** Dijo Discord antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos.

* * *

Se determinó que Twilight sólo le quedaba una semana de vida. No había nada más que hacer que hacerla sentir cómoda. Las noticias se filtraron y pronto todas las estaciones de noticias del mundo están campadas fuera del castillo, esperando el anuncio de que la Última Princesa Alicornio había muerto. Twilight nunca estuvo sola ni un solo segundo con Fluttershy, su familia y conmigo allí. La mayoría de nosotros permaneció en silencio mientras Twilight dormía mucho y comía poco, su cuerpo cada vez más débil. Las pocas veces que podía permanecer despierta hablaba suavemente conmigo o con Fluttershy.

Feathershy, siendo el sacerdote que era, siempre estaba murmurando oraciones por el alma de Twilight. A veces el resto de la familia se unió. Yo sólo lo hice una vez.

Cuando la familia se fue a comer algo en la sexta noche, Twilight abrió sus ojos y me miró mientras me sentaba allí, sosteniendo su pezuña tan gentilmente como pude. **"¿S-S-Spike?"**

 **"** **¿Si?"** Le pregunté apretando su pezuña.

 **"…** **¿Crees que… puedan… perdonarme?"**

Permanecí en silencio un momento antes de que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Gentilmente levante su ligero cuerpo y la llevé a las ventanas. La pasmada mirada en su rostro hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara. Allá abajo, en todo Canterlot se veían velas encendidas. Humanos. Ponis. Ambas especies que se mantuvieron en vigilia por una yegua.

Una yegua que hizo todo lo que pudo para componer años de miseria y muerte. Una yegua que les devolvió a muchos su humanidad. Una yegua que le ha dado a Equestria una segunda oportunidad. Una fila de dolientes que estaban allí para iluminar el alma de Twilight más allá de lo que fuera después de la muerte. Sea el cielo o nada, moriría rodeada en una ciudad que la amaba.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro. La llevé suavemente a su cama y la ayudé a recostarse en ella, cubriéndola con las sábanas. Secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Twilight sonrió una última vez mientras ella lentamente cerraba los ojos para caer en otro sueño profundo

 **"** **Estoy lista…"**

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo.

Una hora más tarde, ella falleció.

Ella no había estando tan tranquila durante años.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 ** _"_** _…_ _Una cosa que originalmente iba a estar en la historia, pero después la eliminé, era Discord revelando que SUCEDE después de la muerte en esta historia. Es revelando a Spike que Discord ha viajado a diferentes dimensiones antes, pero él no lo hace muy seguido ya que usa mucha magia y en algunos universos él es más débil o no puede sobrevivir. Él revelaría que cada dimensión tiene su propio creador, comienzo, final y su vida después de la muerte. Un alma es básicamente la energía cósmica de un ser en forma de espíritu que posee una concha física. Cuando la concha muere, el espíritu es devuelto a la energía cósmica de esa dimensión y termina en lo que es la vida después de la muerte para ellos. Sin embargo, si una persona de una dimensión fuera a morir en una dimensión diferente, ellos serían rechazados por la energía cósmica de esa dimensión, ya que es diferente y las almas eventualmente dejarían de existir. Por lo tanto, todos los ponis de Equestria que han muerto o morirán en la dimensión de la Tierra, no serán nada, ni siquiera Spike y Discord. Sin embargo, Discord revela que los nacidos en esta dimensión son ahora parte de ella y tendrán una vida después de la muerte._

 _Decidí no seguir con esto porque parecía estar exagerando la parte de la tristeza y quería hacer algo reconfortante para Twilight descansar finalmente después de una larga vida de sufrimiento. Lo dejo a los lectores a decidir qué sucede después de la muerte en esta serie de historias, aunque eres libre de usar la intención anterior si lo deseas._ _ **"**_

 **-Rated Ponystar**

* * *

Estas en la cuarta instalación de esta historia: **_Rest_**

Siguiente: **Future**


End file.
